warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morningflower
Morningflower is a very old once beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful amber eyes. History Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans :It was mentioned in Secrets of the Clans that her apprentice name was Morningpaw and she is a tortoiseshell. Her mentor was Tallstar, the leader of WindClan. In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Morningflower is a queen of WindClan who is struggling to care for her newborn kit named Gorsekit in WindClan's hiding spot. After Fireheart and Graystripe come to their rescue, she and Fireheart develop a tight bond. He helps her to carry her kit when she is tired. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, Morningflower battles Fireheart in a conflict between WindClan and ThunderClan. At first, she does not realize it is him. When she gets a good look at his face, she realizes who he is and, remembering their friendship, backs down and disappears into the battle. Rising Storm :Morningflower is listed in the allegiances. A Dangerous Path :Coming Soon The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour, Morningflower is devastated by Gorsepaw's murder. Firestar, Tallstar, and Graystripe soothe her. In the battle with BloodClan, she yells "Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!" while attacking the BloodClan warriors, as if taking her son's death out on them. At last, Morningflower felt avenged for the death of her son. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Coming Soon Moonrise :Coming Soon Dawn :She decides to go with the Clans to new territory, not wanting to stay behind. She almost does not make it across the Thunderpath, but with encouragement from Firestar, she safely makes it there. On the way her pad gets raw, and Leafpaw helps it heal so Morningflower can walk easily again. Starlight :Morningflower is an elder now, and quite frail. She and Darkfoot (another WindClan elder) become very sick from drinking poisoned water at the Lake's edge when the Clans first arrived. Leafpaw brings watermint, and is able to help Barkface nurse her back to health, although Morningflower almost dies. Twilight :Coming Soon Sunset :She is only listed in the Allegiances, but does not actually appear. In the Power of Three The Sight :She is still alive as of The Sight, but when greencough breaks out in WindClan, she gets it, but recovers. Dark River :Jaypaw listens to the other medicine cats on the way to the Moonpool, and Barkface says that Morningflower has lived to see another greenleaf, but Barkface's anxiety told Jaypaw that Barkface feared it might be her last. Outcast :She is listed in the Allegiances, but is not heard from. Eclipse : :Coming Soon Long Shadows :She is listed in the Allegiances, but is not heard from. Sunrise :She is listed in the Allegiances, but does not appear. Family Son: ::GorsepawRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Verified StarClan member References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters